El forastero
by Soul-32-Yanni
Summary: Las tortugas salen a festejar cada Halloween pero sin darse cuenta, los cuatro se topan con alguien que les será un peligro. ¿Podrán darse cuenta? Precuela de: “Jack, el caza tortugas”


**Disclaimer: Las Tortugas Ninja no son de mi propiedad.**

**El forastero**

La noche aparece muy rápido para toda persona que solo tiene intención de divertirse. No solo las personas tienen esas intenciones, las cuatro tortugas, como de costumbre, esperan ansiosos para salir a la superficie y divertirse a lo grande. Todos tienen diecisiete años de edad y pueden cuidarse sin la ayuda de su padre Splinter.

Leonardo, el líder del grupo, arregla los horarios de encuentro una vez terminada la noche de diversión.

Donatello calcula las casas que iría a visitar en cuanto llegue a la superficie y sea la hora justa para empezar con la búsqueda.

Raphael en cambio, espera sentado en el sofá viendo cualquier cosa en la televisión para no sentirse muy aburrido. Con los brazos cruzados hacia su plastrón, mira el noticiero y a su vez la hora.

El último del clan prepara las bolsas con que irán más tarde. Su sonrisa amplia no se iba todavía. Desde el momento que despertó, Michelangelo comenzó a organizar y anotar en una lista todo lo que tenía que conseguir para romper el record que cada año hacía.

-muy bien chicos, faltan tan solo media hora para ser las doce.

-gracias por la información. Con esta es la trigésima novena vez que me dices la hora.

-déjalo Don- Leo sonrío.-al menos no tenemos que preocuparnos por la hora.

-para eso miro la tele, ¿no?-Raph se levanto del sofá.

-espero que se diviertan niños.-Splinter exclamo feliz.

-lo haremos- dijeron felizmente.

-es mejor irnos ya.-Leo comento.

-suerte.

-gracias sensei.-exclamaron los cuatro.

Al llegar a Central Park, el lugar donde comenzarían sus aventuras, Leonardo les indico la hora de regreso y luego, todos hicieron sus caminos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Con Leonardo.**

Mi primer lugar es sin dudas la feria que se arma cada año de Halloween. Me gusta practicar mis tiros en los puestos de lanza. La gente me admira maravillosamente cuando me presento ahí y comienzo a embocar perfectamente.

Siempre son los mismos premios; un peluche o una manzana endulzada con salsa de chocolate o bombones. Cualquier cosa que sea, siempre lo recibo para compartir con mis hermanos.

-¿Tú aquí?-Marcos me saluda alegremente.

-como todos los años.-respondo humildemente.

-me alegra verte otra vez.-estrecha la mano.

-y como siempre de aquí me voy a llevar el premio.-le devuelvo el saludo.

-eso espero. Es una hermosa noche ¿Vio?-mira al cielo.

Yo también hago lo mismo. Ahí se encuentran las estrellas muy brillantes, inundando al cielo oscuro que a su vez la luna acompaña dejando caer su aura blanca hacia la ciudad como también a todo ser vivo.

-claro. La noche es hermosa.

-¡amigo!-exclamo un hombre.

Pedro me estrecha la mano y yo nuevamente le devuelvo el saludo. Lo conozco hace tres años, desde que pise este puesto de lanza-pelotas.

-que comience con los tiros.

-¡Vamos tortuga!

Las personas que ya me conocen me alientan para que comience a jugar. Yo les guiño un ojo a todos y agarro una bola.

------------------------------------------------------------------

La tortuga de cinta azul comenzó a tirar hacia las latas. La multitud de gente da ánimos con aplausos, gritos, etc.

A una distancia del lugar, junto a un árbol, un hombre lleva un sobretodo puesto y gorra deportiva sobre la cabeza y a su lado, está su fiel amigo el perro.

Este perro no es normal ni tampoco un ser viviente.

Es un robot de un metro y setenta de altura con la última tecnología incorporada. Sus ojos de color rojizo poseen censor de movimiento infrarrojo. Sus oídos son mucho más agudos que la de un perro normal. Puede escuchar a una distancia de aproximadamente catorce kilómetros por hora. Su olfato puede distinguir distintas clases de animales si no puede verlos. Su conocimiento clasifica la de un animal peligroso a uno inofensivo. Lo único que detecta son animales y no seres humanos. Está diseñado para la caza, no para compañía y ninguna persona lo poseería sin tener la intención de cazar animales. Uno de los detalles importantes es que puede estar en dos patas (modo de defensa) como también cuatro (modo de ataque).

El perro está observando ferozmente a la tortuga. En este momento sus instintos de ataque están inactivos pero no quiere decir que también deja de detectar.

El hombre se da cuenta unos diez minutos después de haberse quedado ahí y observar a la tortuga lanzando la bola hacia las latas, embocándolas todas perfectamente.

-¿Qué pasa amigo?

El perro sigue observando a la tortuga de máscara azul, mostrando sus dientes, apretando sus puños y emitiendo gruñidos bajos.

-mejor vámonos.

Mauricio comienza a caminar pero al darse cuenta que su perro-robot no se mueve, decide sacar el control de su bolsillo y accionar un botón para que le propine una pequeña porción de electricidad. Después de unos momentos, el perro se acerco al dueño cabizbajo.

-no quiero tener problemas Jack.-le regaña a su compañero.

El perro voltea su cabeza para mirar una vez más a la tortuga que ahora ya termino de lanzar, luego baja sus oídos demostrándole a Mauricio que no atacaría y prosiguió su camino junto a su dueño.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Con Donatello. **

Después de tener un costal lleno de golosinas, me dirijo hacia una casa que contiene espejos. Me llamo la atención un cartel donde decía: "El espejo embrujado"

Sorprendido, decido observar ese espejo, asíque me voy acercar a la casa donde hace cuatro años vengo con Mikey.

Un hombre (el dueño) está parado ofreciéndole a la gente que pasará a su tienda. Cuando me acerco, el hombre me saluda contentísimo.

-¿otra vez con el mismo disfraz?

Yo sonrío ante su pregunta.

-a mi me gusta.-exclamo feliz.

-¿Y tu otro hermano o amigo?

-mi hermano.-le corrijo alegre.

Ojee un poco el lugar en busca de ese espejo pero me encontré que no se veía por ahí En cambio, hay dos clases de filas donde las personas con disfraces forman. Una va hacia una puerta donde un cartel dice: "sala de espectáculos" y la otra dice "espejo embrujado," el hombre parece darse cuenta de mi curiosidad con el espejo asíque decide ofrecerme entrar a mí primero. En el camino hacia las cortinas rojas donde estaría el supuesto espejo, el dueño me comentaba:

-este año abrimos la sala de espectáculos-me señala la puerta de la derecha.- por este nuevo espejo que nos trajeron.-señalo a la cortina.

-¿Y para que está la sala de espectáculos?- abro la cortina y entro.

-porque este espejo es mágico y puede mostrarnos lo que en realidad eres.

-no te entiendo.

-la sala esa- señala al lado.-contiene una pantalla que nos muestra a nosotros.-se señalo.- lo que realmente eres tú debajo del disfraz.-me señala.

-¿Qué?- pregunte sorprendido.

Pienso que si eso es verdad, entonces estoy muerto.

-hay una multitud de gente en la sala.

Todavía no podía salir del shock. Mi mente grita desesperado que salga de ahí, pero mis piernas no quieren obedecerme.

-pero...- trato de hablar.

-hay un excelente premio para el participante que quiera mostrarnos su cara en vez de la mascara.

Cuando veo que esto es verdad y no una pesadilla, hago un último esfuerzo de moverme.

Hice un paso y me quede.

-tengo que irme.

-¿Por qué? No tengas miedo, solo mostraremos tu cara.

-¿Y para que quieren ver las caras de los demás? ¿No puede verlos mañana?

El hombre suspiro.

-es lo que pensé al principio pero después me di cuenta que trae un poco de gracia ver la cara de los demás en pantalla grande.

-bueno, la mía es aterradora.-trato de salir.

Él me detiene.

-con más razón entonces.

Detrás de la cortina hay una puerta de madera del cual el dueño agarro la manija y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

¿Y ahora que hago?

¿Qué pasará ahora cuando descubran que no soy humano?

¿Por qué mi curiosidad es mayor que mi preocupación?

-así que tu eres el espejo embrujado.

Miro las dos lucecitas de color rojo que me enfocan a mí. Al observar bien, me doy cuenta que realmente son cámaras. Esas cámaras que usan en los aeropuertos.

-Don, deja de seguir curioseando y preocúpate por salir de aquí.

Me regaño a mi mismo y luego busco la manera de salir pero me detuve al oír muchas risas.

De pronto, las risas cesaron y un coro de gritos atravesó mis tímpanos.

-estoy perdido.

Tengo que salir de aquí ya.

------------------------------------------------------------

En la sala de espectáculos, la gente está aterrada al ver el cráneo de Donnie. Y más se asustaron cuando la tortuga se acerco hacia la cámara.

Uno en particular mira asombrado mientras el otro muestra sus dientes en señal de ira.

De pronto, la pantalla se vuelve negro momentáneamente antes de mostrar la cara de un chico.

El dueño del lugar trae consigo a la famosa tortuga.

-él es del cráneo.

Donatello trata de salirse su agarre.

La gente aplaude alegre. Otras con miedo en sus caras pero muy sorprendidos.

-tú eres el ganador tortuga.-exclamo feliz.

-aquí esta tu premio.

Una chica le entrega una calabaza grande de chocolate con golosinas dentro.

La tortuga atontada recibió su premio y luego se retiro lentamente hacia la calle.

En el trascurso que Don hacia para llegar a la puerta de salida, Jack atentamente lo seguía con la vista.

Mauricio se levanto rápidamente y le dio órdenes a su compañero para retirarse también. Jack se levanto y estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia la tortuga pero cuando Mauricio mostró el controlcito, el perro a regañadientes paro sus movimientos.

-acuérdate que hoy no estamos de caza.-abrió la puerta.- además no quiero tener problemas.-agrego.

Se van hacia el espacio de música a divertirse un poco.

Donatello miro unas cuantas vidrieras antes de dirigirse hacia el lugar donde una multitud de gente baila al compás de la música.

Se detiene al ver que algo le llamo la atención.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Con Raphael. **

Me detengo al oír la música. Como de costumbre, cada Halloween me la paso aburrido viendo a la gente disfrazada caminar por ahí. De vez en cuando, me detengo en alguna casa a pedir dulces.

Cuando entre al lugar, dos chicas disfrazadas, una de zorra y otra de gata, me agarraron de los dos extremos del brazo y me tironearon hacia la pista de baile.

La música comenzó a sonar y nosotros tres a bailar.

Yo se bailar desde los once años, cuando Mikey en un pequeño concurso que hicimos nosotros, me enseño a bailar igual que unas cuantas coreografías que pasaban por la televisión.

Al terminar la música, un chico con disfraz de la muerte se acerco al micrófono y anuncio un concurso de karaoke.

Me pareció algo bueno cantar (aunque no se cantar bien) asíque deje a las dos chicas y subí al escenario.

-¿Quieres ser el primero?-pregunto la muerte.

-porque no.

Un chico se acerco y me entrego un micrófono.

Luego en voz baja le digo la canción que quiero cantar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando la tortuga se acerco al escenario, Jack le tironeo la ropa a Mauricio para que supiera que ahí hay un animal con aspecto de humano pero Mauricio se soltó del agarre y le mostró el control.

-te dije que no quiero problemas. Deja en paz a esas tortugas.-señalo a las otras dos que ingresaron recientemente.

Jack de mala gana lo soltó y luego quedo mirando a Raph, esperando pacientemente a su presa.

Donatello encontró a Leo y decidieron entrar al ver a Raph subido en el escenario.

-¿Raph apunto de cantar?

-vamos a la primera fila, así sabe que estamos aquí.

-ojala pudiera estar Mikey.

-vamos.

Los chicos se acercaron justo cuando la melodía comenzó a sonar por los parlantes.

Raph comenzó a cantar:

_**Quiero saber...**_

Raph mira a una chica que esta en la primera fila.

_**Como hacer que tú te fijes en mí**_

_**Si yo estoy enamorado de ti**_

Le señala para que suba al escenario. La gente aplaude.

_**Quiero saber...**_

_**Que tiene que él que no tenga yo**_

_**Que no tenga yooo...**_

Camina un par de pasos lejos de ella.

_**Déjame entrar**_

_**A tu vida y a tu corazón **_

_**Que yo quiero solo darte amor**_

_**Mi amor...**_

_**Déjame entrar**_

_**A tu vida y a tu corazón**_

_**Que yo quiero solo darte amor**_

_**Mi amor...**_

Raph se arrodilla ante ella

_**Si tú supieras cuando estoy sufriendo **_

_**Porque se bien que no soy tu dueño,**_

_**Este dolor me esta consumiendo,**_

_**Quisiera amarte sin límite de tiempo.**_

_**Como quisiera que esto fuera un sueño,**_

_**Y estar contigo a cada momento;**_

_**Pero es muy triste porque ya tienes dueño**_.

Señala al chico que estaba a su lado y luego miro hacia ella.

_**Déjame entrar... **_

_**A tu vida y a tu corazón**_

_**Que yo quiero solo darte amor**_

_**Mi amoooor...**_

_**Déjame entrar**_

_**A tu vida y a tu corazón**_

Se acerca un poco

_**Que yo quiero solo darte amor**_

_**Mi amor...**_

_**Que pena se...**_

_**Lastimosamente ayer te vi con el...**_

_**Te vi feliz... nada puedo hacer...**_

_**El destino me hizo una mala jugada otra vez**_

_**Que puedo hacer...me toco perder...**_

_**Déjame entrar**_

_**A tu vida y a tu corazón**_

_**Que yo quiero solo darte amor**_

_**Mi amoooor...**_

_**Déjame entrar...**_

_**Amoooor...**_

_**Déjame entrar**_

_**A tu vida y a tu corazón**_

_**Y a tu almaaaa mi amor por favor**_

_**Y a tu alma**_

_**Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor...te amo**_

Le agarra de la mano y se arrodilla nuevamente antes de decir sus últimas palabras.

_**Déjame entrar, déjame entrar a ti...a ti amor**_

Al terminar de cantar se escucharon un sin fin de aplausos.

Raphael esta contento y un poco sonrojado al ver la mayoría de gente admirándolos.

Don y Leo también aplauden alegremente.

El DJ en voz alta dice unas cuantas palabras:

-gracias por cantar esa canción para nosotros. Por favor, canta de nuevo.

-pero...

La gente lo anima a que cante. Sus hermanos e incluso la chica llamada Esmeralda quieren que cante nuevamente.

Raph se sonrojo más y luego apoyo el micrófono en la boca para decir:

-Si quieren oír más, Raph les cantará otra vez.- les guiña un ojo.

El DJ se acerca a él y nuevamente él le dice la canción que quiere cantar.

Un grupo de chicos quiere darle un toque con sus instrumentos asíque el DJ acepta eso y decide que toquen junto a Raph.

Raphael comienza a cantar.

_**Una cinta en tus cabellos**_

_**Una flor en tu ventana**_

_**Un canario en tu balcón**_

_**Canta al sol de la mañana.**_

_**Una calle me separa**_

_**Del amor que esta en mis sueños**_

_**De tu amor no exijo nada**_

_**Solo quiero ser tu dueño**_

_**Y mi amor que en busca de ella va**_

_**No importa ni el dolor**_

_**Que ayer mi hizo llorar**_

_**Yo se que al ventanal**_

_**Mañana asomara su cara angelical**_

_**Y mi amor que en busca de ella va**_

_**No importa ni el dolor**_

_**Que ayer mi hizo llorar**_

_**Yo se que al ventanal**_

_**Mañana asomara su cara angelical**_

Raph comienza a dar pasos junto al ritmo de la música y luego vuelve a cantar:

_**Una calle me separa**_

_**Del amor que esta en mis sueños**_

_**De tu amor no exijo nada**_

_**Solo quiero ser tu dueño**_

Señala a una chica para bailar en el escenario. Erika rápidamente sube y toma una mano de Raph para bailar.

_**Y mi amor que en busca de ella va**_

_**No importa ni el dolor**_

_**Que ayer mi hizo llorar**_

_**Yo se que al ventanal**_

_**Mañana asomara su cara angelical**_

_**Y mi amor que en busca de ella va**_

_**No importa ni el dolor**_

_**Que ayer mi hizo llorar**_

_**Yo se que al ventanal**_

_**Mañana asomara su cara angelical**_

Antes de terminar la música Raph le roba un beso pequeño.

Todos aplauden aun más.

Después baja del escenario contento y va hacia sus hermanos.

-¿De donde aprendiste a cantar así?-cuestiono Leo.

-una inspiración del día.

-¿De quienes son las canciones? O ¿Es tuya?

-no, no es mía. Se llama Déjame entrar de Makano y Una Calle Me Separa de Néstor en Bloque.

-Cantaste muy lindo

-gracias. Ahora que estamos los tres, busquemos a Mikey.

-no, vayamos despacito hacia el lugar de encuentro.

-si.

Mauricio y Jack se marcharon del lugar después de oír a Raph cantar. Tenían que buscar un lugar en donde asentarse por un tiempo y comenzar con la búsqueda de animales.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Con Michelangelo. **

Ya debe ser la hora de ir hacia el lugar de partida. Ojala pudiera encontrarme a alguien para que me pueda ayudar con estas bolsas.

Lo gracioso es que no me costo encontrar las golosinas.

Con ese chico hicimos un buen negocio.

Aunque ahora estoy corriendo como loco y viendo a cada tanto que el chico no me persiga.

Cuando vuelvo a mirar hacia atrás, el adolescente ya no se veía y me puse mucho mas contento de que ahora no tenía que seguir corriendo, pero al girar otra vez la cabeza para seguir el camino, me tope con un abdomen muy duro que me hizo caer al piso.

Antes de que me pudiera quejar, él me agarro del cuello y me levanto a la altura de sus ojos rojizos.

¡Oh Dios! Nunca había visto que alguien se disfrazara con una armadura tan gruesa.

Trato de liberarme de su agarre. El me muestra sus dientes y pienso que esta a punto de comerme aunque tenga esa boca chica, pero me salvo cuando oigo la voz de un hombre.

-suéltalo.

Si, suéltame intente decir en voz alta pero solo me salio un chasquido.

Me comenzó a estrangular con más fuerza por un momento, luego me soltó.

Caí al suelo asíque estuve un momento recuperándome y luego me levante.

Me asuste mucho.

Descubrí que en realidad no era un humano al ver unos pocos rayitos (seguro rayos eléctricos) sobresalir de su cuerpo y luego detenerse.

Pensé que el hombre era el padre del chico que le robe los dos costales de golosinas acompañado de su perro metálico.

-tome, tome.-alzo las bolsas hacia ellos.-les juro que no me los quise robar.-inclino los brazos.-solo le dije dulce o truco y como no me dijo ninguno de los dos pensé que era truco y le metí una traba para que soltara las bolsas de dulces y...

El hombre me hizo callar con un gesto de mano.

-no se de que hablas pero puedes marcharte.

Yo no entendí al principio pero después me di cuenta que no tenían nada que ver con el chico y pase por al lado del perro ese y me asuste cuando me hizo ademán de atacar.

Corrí como loco porque al ver la hora y darme cuenta que se hizo tarde, mis hermanos podrían no esperarme.

Aunque necesito ayuda con estas bolsas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al ver a la tortuga salir corriendo con los dos costales en la espalda, Mauricio volvió a regañarle a su compañero.

-pero que te dije de actuar así. No quiero tener problemas.

Mauricio se puso a pensar que Jack parecía no agradarle los disfraces de tortuga pero luego algo se le cruzo en la mente.

El modo de ataque está desactivado y no puede atacar a menos que haya un animal peligroso suelto por ahí y se activen algunos instintos. Jack sin los modos de ataque y defensa, todo su conocimiento queda en neutro a menos que haya una emergencia por el cual se active.

Si Jack se comporto así con estas tortugas, era por una razón.

-Jack, ¿Puedes llevarme hasta donde están ellos?

Jack cambio el modo neutro al de ataque en cuestión de segundos. Igualmente le indicó que no atacarían a ninguno de ellos, solo averiguar donde viven.

Se detuvo en la punta de una cornisa. De ahí se podía ver como la tortuga de máscara naranja junto a las otras tres tortugas que encontraron anteriormente entraron por la alcantarilla.

-¿Por qué entrarían ahí?

Mauricio le indico a Jack que avanzara un par de pasos. Cuando se detuvo, él bajo y abrió la tapa de alcantarillado.

-no es hora de trabajar y además no parece haber necesidad de trabajar en una alcantarilla a menos que...-se subió otra vez sobre Jack

El perro avanzo hasta llegar arriba del techo de un departamento.

-a menos que no sean humanos.-miro a Jack.- ¿Tú sabes algo de ellos?

El perro asintió y luego de su pecho salio una pantalla con un mensaje escrito:

-puedo seguirlos.

Mauricio leyó eso.

-no. Por ahora busquemos un lugar donde asentarnos.

-como desees Mauricio.

-¿Realmente piensas que no son humanos?

-algo en ellos me atrajo. No, no son humanos.-hizo una pausa. -tampoco parecen ser animales.

-¿Extraterrestre?

-no lo se. Mis instintos me alarmaron que pueden ser muy peligrosos.

-¿pero tu marcador como los clasificaba?

-animales.

-¿Animales?

-si. Animales en peligro de extinción. Animales raros y peligrosos.

-¿Sabes quien es el más peligroso? ¿O todos son peligrosos?

-no. Eso no lo se.

-pero saben como expresarse.

-deben tener algún entrenador que les haya enseñado.

-pero como.

-¿Quieres que los capture?

-es que... sería muy irreal que capturáramos a todos ellos.

-El que me creo puede decirte a ti y a todos que lo que percibí no es humano.

-es un mutante.-dijo irónico.

-puede ser.

-Será mejor irnos. Solo atraparemos uno para saber si lo que dices es verdad.

-¿Y si no lo es?

-Le haremos cerrar la boca para que no hable.

Después de un momento de silencio, Mauricio hablo.

-espero que la ciencia este de nuestro lado.

Con eso, el perro echo a correr hasta desaparecer.

**Fin.**


End file.
